Kilómetros
by avrilkkk
Summary: La academia punto blanco y la academia lunar fénix son vecinas, sin embargo son rivales. Kairi parece estar curiosa por Sora, pero es imperdonable tener conexiones con alguien de la otra academia…¿será posible poder averiguar mas sobre su ‘amigo’? ¡CAP3!
1. Un dia antes de la educacion femenina

**_¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic en español hasta ahora... ¡no es que mi idioma sea el ingles! Es solo que quise probar si era buena en el idioma porque me gusta escribir...AH! ¡¡Pero para que hablar de esto!! Espero les guste el fic. El resumen esta aqui:_**

**_Resumen(Summary):La academia punto blanco siempre se ha destacado por darle educación a señoritas, la academia lunar fénix tiene fama de educar caballeros, Las dos academias son vecinas…Kairi, quien no parece recordar mucho sobre sus amistades del pasado, parece estar curiosa por Sora, quien se encuentra en la academia vecina…pero es imperdonable tener conexiones con una u otra academia… ¿será posible averiguar mas sobre su curioso 'amigo'?_**

**_Kairi: Y solo para que sepan, Kingdom hearts no le pertenece a AvrilKKK_**

**_Selphie: ¿Enserio? ¿Entonces a quien le pertenece? O.O_**

**_Yuffie: ¡tontita! Le pertenece a--uhmmm...¿A quién le pertenece Namine?_**

**_Namine: Solo digamos que no le pertenece a AvrilKKK y luego nos preocupamos del resto..._**

**_AvrilKKK: Disfruten el fic..._**

**Kilómetros**

**Cap1: Un día antes de la educación femenina.**

**"-Cuando yo era pequeña, tenía un amigo con el que acostumbraba jugar todas las tardes en la isla, decíamos que queríamos explorar el mundo entero...**

**Me pregunto... ¿Por qué no recuerdo...su nombre...?"**

El día era soleado, probablemente tan soleado que no muchas personas querían salir a horas del medio día, o tal vez tan soleado que las personas amarían salir a la playa...después de todo, eran las islas del Destino, era normal que pasara una cosa u otra...o quizá ambas al mismo tiempo, este día era uno de esos.

-Oye Yuffie... ¡estoy aburrida...!- Se quejaba una peli castaña clara, con ojos esmeralda que se serraban con sueño- ¿Qué hacemos?

-¿eh? ¡No me preguntes a mí! ¡¡Yo no fui la de la idea!! ¡Eso fue Kairi!- exclamo su acompañante que estaba sentada al lado de ella, mostrando su absoluta disposición de hacer nada con sus oscuros ojos medio abiertos y su corto y negro cabello despeinado hasta el punto de parecer recién levantada. - ¡¿Qué hacemos Kairi?!

-Yo...- La tercera acompañante lucia algo más tranquila con su cabello de un extraño color rojo manzana y ojos violetas que mostraban ganas de hacer algo-Uhmmm... ¿les parece tomar algún helado en la cabaña del señor Kiskoba?

-¿Y luego qué?- Pregunto otra chica con la misma cara de desespero y cansancio de sus otras acompañantes, sus ojos azules pálidos y su cabello rubio le daba un aspecto aun más cansado.

-No se... ¿improvisamos?- La peli Roja se sonrojo un poco de la vergüenza mientras las otras chicas le miraban con desespero.

-¿¡IMPROVISAMOS?!- Prácticamente gritaba Yuffie algo irritada. - ¡NO SE SI LO NOTASTE KAIRI PERO MAÑANA ES EL PRIMER DIA DE ESCUELA Y HOY NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA IMPROVISAR!

-Jejeje Yuffie está algo irritada, ¿porque no vamos al centro comercial? - La rubia se dirigió a todas con risas nerviosas.

-Si... esa es mejor idea que la de Kairi al menos...- La chica de ojos esmeralda dirigió su mirada a la peli roja y sonrió maliciosamente- Además de que ella debe estar tratando de buscar un buen 'amigo' antes de entrar a la academia... ¿estamos en la academia punto blanco recuerdan?

-Verdad Selphie...- Yuffie dejo de estar en pánico y con una leve risa empezó a imitar la voz de una mujer- "la academia del punto blanco es una de las mejores sitios para enseñarle a su hija etiqueta, repostería, consejos de belleza y elegancia... además de darles clases de Francés, Ingles, Portugués eh Italiano con un toque de Latín... Y..." ¡¡BLABLA BLABLABLA!! ¡Esa directora Miranda esta mas loca que una cabra!

-¡¡Yuffie!! ¡¡ Recuerda que afuera de su territorio se llama Maléfica!!- Exclamo Selphie con algo más leve que una carcajada... sus tres acompañantes rieron durante un rato mientras se hacían las imitaciones de la señorita Miranda...Maléfica:

-"Señorita Richmond ¡no corra por los pasillos! ¡Los pasillos deberían ser utilizados para caminar como una vieja anciana como yo!"- Yuffie empezó con una expresión de vieja orgullosa poniéndose una mano en el pecho y alzando su cabeza, las chicas se rieron.

-"¡Señorita Skillings! ¡Que hace a estas horas en la cocina! ¡Una señorita debería dejar de comer!- Namine siguió el juego esta vez con una cara mas juguetona y discrimínate describiendo la cara de su directora.- ¿O es que acaso no quiere ser tan flaca como YO?"- ella paso sus manos por el aire señalando su cuerpo como si estuviese orgullosa.

-¡Ya chicas!- Kairi se levanto y tomo su cartera.- Recuerden que esto siempre pasa un día antes de la escuela, un grupo de chicas empieza a burlarse de la señorita Miranda y en un momento llega de la nada la directora amenazando con cancelar las matriculas.

-¡Ah...! Eso...- Empezó Selphie con intención de seguir las burlas de su directora, pronto, Namine cubrió su boca con sus manos.

-Eso es cierto Selph! Eso ES definitivamente cierto...- Dijo entre dientes la rubia señalando con la mirada a una mujer de aspecto orgulloso y autoritario, sus ojos eran de un desagradable café, su piel tenía un tono verdoso que era fácilmente comparado con el color de una serpiente, llevaba su oscuro cabello en un bollo difícilmente escondiendo las canas que iban para todas direcciones, su ropa era un vestido largo oscuro con accesorios purpuras que demostraba que no le importaba el calor que hacía. La mujer noto que le miraban y volteo a encararlas, luego sonrió amargamente y siguió a aproximarse a ellas.

-¡Malefi...!- Selphie exclamo en voz baja, pero antes de poder terminar el nombre fue interrumpida por las manos de Namine.

-¡Señorita Miranda!- Exclamo Namine con un tono respetuoso. - ¡Que coincidencia encontrarla en un lugar como este!

-¡Ah! Namine Skillings ¿verdad?- Miranda miro a Namine con una sonrisa disgustosa, luego miro a todas las que se sentaban en la arena. - ¡Y miren nada mas, tres más de la academia! La mas juguetona Yuffie Richmond, La mas Problemática Selphie Roman y desde luego...- La mirada de Miranda se dirigió a Kairi quien sintió un escalofrió andarle por todo el cuerpo.- Kairi Anders...La mas inteligente pero aun así mas olvidadiza de la escuela... ¿cómo se siente estar en una academia llena de chicas a las que no les importa tu talento mental?

-Bien...- Kairi le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, Miranda izo una mueca extraña y volteo a mirar a todas las chicas. -Supongo...- dijo entre dientes.

-Eso está bien...ninguna de las cuatro se ha portado mal hasta ahora, entonces supongo que podre presumir a sus padres que se comportaran muy bien durante el año...-Miranda les dio una última mueca y volteo.- Ah! Y no olviden empacar todas sus cosas, ya saben muy bien que mi academia es un internado...- Miranda volteo un poco a su izquierda para poder mirar a Kairi.- ¿O será que no lo saben...?-Miranda por fin dio un paso al frente y se marcho.

-¿Que se supone que significa eso?-Selphie se levanto de su lugar y levanto una ceja. - Ella realmente está loca...

-En eso coincido Selph...- Yuffie también se levanto y puso su mano en su hombro.- oh! Ya se! ¡Ya se!

-¿Yuffie? ¿Estás bien?- Namine también se levanto mirando preocupada a la peli negra.

-¡SI!- Yuffie dio unos pequeños saltos y camino hacia Kairi- ¡Kairi! ¿Recuerdas que hace poco nos hablaste sobre ese amigo al que no recuerdas el nombre? - Kairi afirmo con la cabeza, Yuffie sonrío de oreja a oreja y tomo la mano de Kairi-¡Ven!- Yuffie empezó a correr halando a Kairi.

-¡Espera Yuffie!-Selphie empezó a correr detrás de Yuffie y de Kairi- ¡No tienes que secuestrar a tu propia amiga!

-¡Selph! ¡Esto no es un secuestro!- Namine siguió a sus amigas, tratando de convencer a Selphie que no estaban en un asunto de secuestro.

Después de unos minutos, se hallaron a sí mismas en la palmera en la que siempre iban a ver el atardecer, Kairi, Namine y Selphie se sentaron en su tronco mientras Yuffie se paraba en frente de ellas con un palo en la mano.

-Está bien, nos estamos reuniendo este día de Agosto 17 para informarles que el plan de hoy será discutir un tema importante, ¡las memorias de Kairi Anders!-Yuffie empezó, Kairi la miro sorprendida mientras las otras acompañantes reían en sus adentros.- ¡No se rían señoritas! He estado averiguando y he encontrado la siguiente información: Tenemos vecinos en la academia.

-¿Vecinos?- Namine esta vez parecía algo mas interesada al igual que Selphie y Kairi-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Esto quiere decir que tenemos otra academia a nuestro lado.-Yuffie dio unos saltos pequeños-¡Y no solo eso! Esta academia es de la cadena escolar fénix para chicos ricos. Es casi igual que nuestra academia solo que para hombres.

-Y el punto es...- Kairi la miro muy interesada.

-El punto es que ellos vienen de todas partes del mundo como nosotras, eso incluye Twilight Town o como se dice en español, el pueblo del crepúsculo-Dijo Yuffie acercándose a Kairi, ella suspiro y se paro.

-Ya déjalo Yuff... -Kairi se levanto de su puesto y se dirigió a donde su amiga- No necesito esta ayuda...Yo presiento que lo podre recordar pronto...pero no así.

-Te entiendo...-Yuffie le sonrió y la abrazo casi asfixiando a la peli roja.

-Aun así no me gusto cuan cursi sonó ese 'presiento' y ese 'pero no así' - Selphie se quejo-Y ese 'te entiendo', eso me suena a una película.

-Se- Selph...eso no se dice en estos momentos...-Namine reía nerviosamente mientras trataba de que su amiga hiciera silencio- Eso es lo que te da el titulo de la mas problemática en la escuela...

-Y que, por eso es que te ganas el titulo de aburrida en mi conciencia-Selphie respondió de mala gana, Namine puso una cara algo triste y bajo su mirada-Namine, ¡no te tienes que tomar esas cosas enserio! ¡Eres muy divertida, enserio!

-Jajajajaja, ¡caíste!-Namine rio mientras el rostro de Selphie se ponía rosado de la vergüenza.

-Ugggg...yuff..i...e...me..est..as...ahogando...- Kairi de repente empezó a hablar, Namine y Selphie voltearon para ver a una feliz Yuffie abrazando a una ya morada Kairi.

-¡Yuffie! ¡Deja de abrazar a Kairi!-Las dos chicas gritaron.

-¿uh? Ah! ¡Perdón!-Yuffie soltó por fin a Kairi que trataba de tomar aire...

-Gracia...s chicas...-Kairi miro a su reloj, y izo un pequeño chillido- Es hora de mi trabajo de medio tiempo, ¡hoy es el ultimo día! ¡Tengo que dejarlas chicas!

Kairi volteo y empezó a correr en dirección a la ciudad. Normalmente Kairi tenia un trabajo en verano por algunos casos económicos de sus padres que estaban trabajando muy duro para que su empresa de mercadeo no bajara en bancarrota... si, ella era hija de empresarios, pero no ricos...la razón por la que pudo entrar en la prestigiosa academia para niñas ricas punto blanco, era por su gran inteligencia y porte, si ella lograba pasar la escuela con un promedio arriba del 90 - lo cual era casi imposible- podría tener becas para cualquier carrera en lugares distinguidos como la universidad de Disney hasta la gran universidad de la luz.

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde, si no llegaba a la tienda de la señora Puffle no conseguiría un buen salario Corrió por las diferentes calles hasta llegar a la esquina que la dirigía hacia su destino pero...

-¡Cuidado!- Alguien advirtió, Kairi volteo para ver quien gritaba, luego sintió que alguien chocaba con ella. Kairi abrió sus ojos para ver a un chico de cabello desordenado café, algo puntiagudo, sus ojos de un profundo azul la miraban con preocupación.

-Lo siento, estaba en mi patineta y no me fije que venias por el camino-El chico le extendió la mano a Kairi, ella solo lo miro, era de muy buena apariencia, además de que parecía ser muy gentil-¿Estas bien?

-¿Uh?-Kairi se sonrojo un poco, tomo su mano y se levanto del piso-Gra-Gracias...estoy bien..

-Gracias a Dios- El chico suspiro aliviado, y con una gran sonrisa dejo la mano de Kairi y empezó a caminar con su patineta rodeada por su brazo. Kairi lo observo por un minuto, el chico se fue sin ni siquiera decir adiós, eso era algo descortés...pero, ¿Por qué tenia esta profunda necesidad de saber su nombre? Y así sin saberlo, termino siguiéndolo.

-Umm...¿¡Espera!?- Lo llamo insegura y ruborizada de la vergüenza mirando al piso sin saber si el realmente la oía, pero claro, el volteo...

-¿Si?-El chico dio una de sus sonrisas, Kairi le sonrió y camino hacia a el.

-Pues es que sabes...pues yo no...como decirlo...realmente estoy agradecida contigo y...pues quería saber si...yo quería...- Kairi lo miro a los ojos, el muy distraído solo sonreía algo confundido, como si nunca noto que ella continuaba ruborizada o como si no le importara que ella que ni siquiera conocía, lo hubiera llamado inesperadamente-umm...lo que quiero..lo que...¡Loquequieroessabertunombre!

-¿Eh?-El chico le miro confundido-¿Puedes repetirlo?

-Lo que...quiero...-Kairi cerro sus ojos y bajo su cabeza- es saber...tu nombre.

-¿eh?-El chico sonrio y puso su mano en el hombro de kairi-¡Vaya, nunca pensé que me preguntarías eso!

-¿Qué?-Kairi subió su mirada, el chico sonrió y empezó a caminar otra vez.

-¡Es Sora!- El chico se perdió de vista entre la multitud que pasaba la calle, Kairi lo miro distanciarse.

-Sora...

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy one look..._El celular de Kairi timbre su canción de' Face down', ella lo tomo y contesto.

-Si..?

-¡KAIRI MICHEL ANDERS! ¡TIENES QUE LLEGAR AQUÍ EN MENOS DE UN MINUTO! ¡NO SE TE OLVIDE QUE HOY ES TU ULTIMO DIA PEREZOSA!

-¡Señora Puffle! ¡Enseguida voy...!-la chica volteo hacia la tienda de Ropas viejas donde la Señora Puffle se comenzaba a desesperar.

**111**

-Asi que...¿por que llegaste tarde?- El esposo de la señora Puffle Cid, pregunto.

-Esto...no, la verdad es que yo estaba frente la tineda diez minutos temprano...- Cid alzo una caja, Kairi rio un poco-Me tope con un amigo y me distrai un poco.

-Amigo? Parecia como si nuca lo ubieras conocido...preguntándole el nombre...-Cid sonrió un poco, Kairi solo echo un chillido...'_Espera un momento, ¿¡EL OYO TODO?!' _

-Como...

-¿Por favor Kairi, realmente no me viste pasar al lado tuyo?

Kairi movió su cabeza en forma de no, Cid suspiro y desordeno el cabello de la chica.

-El amor joven los hace ciegos a su alrededor...

Kairi rio, Cid solo se paro y se fue, El no entendía nada, así hubiera oído, ¿como iba a ser amor? Que extraño modo de pensar... '_aunque...'_ Kairi bajo su mida con la cara rosada y una pequeña sonrisa _'Nunca he dicho que el no me gustara...' _

**--**

**Esta bien, espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo, pues esta largo...espero les guste el siguiente...y por favor, ¡se los pido con todo el alma! ¡Comenten!**

**Ah! Y les dire que cada capitulo tendrá un adelanto del siguiente, aquí les va del segundo:**

**Cap2(preview):Academia Punto Blanco, Academia Lunar Fenix.**

_-¿Quien eres...?-Maléfica pregunto al hombre que se paraba en frente de ella._

_-Mi nombre es DiZ querida señora- El hombre dijo-No creo que necesite saber mi posición ya que esta muy claro por mi apariencia._

_-Oh, ¿Entonces usted debe ser el nuevo conserje..._

**_1111_**

_-¿Kairi...estas despierta?_

_-¿hm?_

_-¡Ven Kairi! Vamos a explorar la nueva acdemia lunar Fenix._

_-Vamos a entrar en secreto..._

_-¿! QUE!?_

**Ahí esta...Gracias por leer.**

**AvrilKKK**


	2. Punto Blanco, Lunar Fenix

_**Holass…espero que les guste el nuevo capi……**_

_**Kairi: Kingdom hearts no le pertenece a AvrilKKK**_

_**Selphie: Pero le pertenece a Squere Enix y a Disney.**_

_**AvrilKKK: Gracias a todos por sus reviews…..!**_

_**NOTA (EXTREMADAMENTE IMPORTANTE!!) : **__**esto es para decirles que cuando se termine una escena y comience otra van a estar números 1, 2 y 3….igual, cundo la línea es 1, es por que es el punto de vista de Kairi, cuando la línea es 2 es de Sora y cuando es de 3 es de Namine.**_

**0000000000000000**

**Cap2: Academia Punto Blanco, Academia Lunar Fénix**

-¡Kairi! ¡Levántate de una vez!-La voz de una pequeña resonó por sus oídos, el reloj despertador ya timbraba lo único que faltaba era…

-¡¡AHHHH!! ¡¡Limy tu pequeño microbio!!- Kairi salto de su cama con medio cuerpo empapado, la pequeña niña que se paraba en frente de ella sonrió maliciosamente y empezó a correr gritando por ayuda mientras Kairi la seguía con furia. Sí, así eran todas las mañanas en su casa, su pequeña hermana de siete años se la pasaba inventando nuevos métodos para fastidiarla, y siempre lograba su meta.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡¡Kairi me quiere matar!!-La pequeña de cabello castaño corría por las escaleras lloriqueando, Kairi la seguía con una botella de agua llena para formar su venganza.

-¡¡No corras tu pequeño microbio fastidioso!! ¡¡Solo te quiero refrescar!!- grito Kairi mientras seguía a Limy por el pasillo del primer piso, hasta que llegaron a la cocina, ahí…se encontraron con René… su madre.

-¡¡Mamá!!-Corrió Limy hacia su madre llorando, Kairi la observo en asombro, ¿como es que podía actuar tan bien en frente de sus padres?

-¡KAIRI MICHEL ANDERS! ¿Que le as echo esta vez a la pequeña Limy?- Su madre le miro molesta, Kairi solo se quedo en sorpresa, ¡Siempre estaban de su lado! Hasta ahora ella pensaba que ere imposible que le echaran la culpa…pero tenía que mirar a la cruel realidad…Entre más joven y entre más chica llorona…mas te creen tus padres…

-¡No puedo creer que estés de su lado otra vez!- Se quejaba Kairi mostrándose a si misma con medio cuerpo empapado-¡Esto es lo que me hizo esa pequeña lagartija!

-Oh!-René volteo a mirar a su esposo que se sentaba en el comedor, pero el no dijo nada, solo siguió leyendo el periódico. Mientras esto pasaba, Kairi y Limy tenían una competencia de malas miradas hasta que en un momento, Limy sonrió maliciosamente.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mírala! ¡Mírala! ¡Esta sonriendo! ¡Ese pequeño microbio esta sonriendo!-Exclamo Kairi señalando a Limy, pero, al mismo tiempo que René volteo, Limy empezó a llorar.

-¡WAAAAA! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! Kairi dice que soy un microbio… ¡yo no quería hacerle nada malo! ¡Fue sin culpaaaaaaaa!!- Empezó Kairi, ella solo gruño un poco mientras su madre confortaba a Limy.

-Kairi! ¡No vuelvas a hacer tal cosa a tu hermana! ¿No ves que lo siente?

-¡Si…! ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Lo siento Hermanaaaaa!

-¡Hm! ¡Lo que sea!- Kairi volteo y subió las escaleras dejando a René tratando de hacer que Limy se contentase. Entro a su cuarto con gran furia, tomo una almohada, se la puso en la cara y grito todo lo que pudo. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡ESE PEQUEÑO MICROBIO SE CREE MUY INOSENTE PERO TIENE LA MENTE DE UN DEMINIO!!

-¡Pude oír eso Kairi Michel!- se oyó la voz de su madre, ella si que tenia mala suerte…aparte de que perdió 30 gils por llegar tarde al trabajo ayer, le regañaban por cosas que no había echo…

-Demonios, ¿Cómo se supone que puedo estar tranquila cuando nadie me deja estarlo?-Se decía a si misma mientras terminaba de empacar sus maletas para ir al internado…_ 'me pregunto como será…el internado…ya llevo diez años en el pero aun así…' _Kairi desvió su mirada de su maleta para luego dar con una pequeña cadena de oro blanco que se situaba en su mesa de noche en medio de dos marcos, una tenia la foto de Namine y Selphie a los diez años jugando al salón de belleza poniéndole con diferentes marcadores figuras extrañas en la cara de Yuffie quien se estaba arreglando su antes largo cabello en… prácticamente cinco colas diferentes, Kairi tenia un tarro de pintura en la mano la cual refregaba en las uñas de Yuffie lo cual hacia que la pintura se regara por su cabello… En el otro marco estaba Kairi a sus nueve años cargando a una bebe quien parecía ser Limy.

-Ah! Casi me olvide de ti…- se dijo mientras tomaba la cadena, el dije era una gota de agua con unos bordados que mostraban algunos duendes, al abrirlo, pudo ver una foto de ella a sus ocho años abrazando a un chico que llevaba una gorra azul lo cual no lo dejaba mostrar su cabello ni su rostro… - Por Dios… ¿por que no te quitas ese gorro de una vez? – Y dicho esto se lo puso alrededor de su cuello.

-¡Kairi! ¡Kairi! ¡Deja de hablarle a cosas sin vida y vámonos ya!- Sonó la voz de Limy quien estaba justo en frente de ella.

-¿No te puedes esperar un momento mocosa?- Gruño Kairi mientras miraba de mala gana a Limy quien reía con una expresión…esta bien…sería la primera vez que lo admitía pero…si, linda, tierna, mona…etc.

-Kairi… tu y yo estamos en la misma academia este año…ya estoy en primer grado ¿recuerdas?

-¡Demonios!

-¡Yo también estoy emocionada hermana!

-Yo lo estaría más si no estuvieras en presencia… ¿porque no bajas? Estaré allá en cinco minutos.

-Esta bien…-Después de exclamar esto, Limy salió, Kairi solo siguió mirando su dije que aun estaba abierto, lo único que podía ver bien…o por lo menos casi bien, era una pequeña llave que llevaba sujetada como un llavero en la cartera de el canguro del niño pequeño, al lado de esta llave estaba una figura de un ratón, obviamente el rey Mickey de la gran ciudad de Disney **(Esta bien…tengo que admitir que me sentía un poco incomoda diciendo esto ya que cuando leo esto pues…."la ciudad de Disney" me suena a Disneylandia y todo eso…esta bien sigan con la historia!) **

-¡KAIRI!

-¡Ya estoy bajando!- respondió mientras tomaba sus maletas y salía de su cuarto.

**1111111**

-Bueno…aquí estamos…- René suspiro abriendo la puerta del coche para salir, estaban justo en frente de un gran edificio de ladrillo que se extendía a lo largo de por lo menos unos cien kilómetros, este edificio tenia una torre que se alzaba encima de la puerta principal donde se podía ver una gran campana.

-La estación de tren de islas del destino…-Kairi miro con asombro al gran edificio, salió del coche y camino hacia su madre que ya se encontraba afuera- ¿Ha cambiado un poco no?

-Es por que le agregaron unas cuantas cosas durante estos dos meses…-Su madre echo una risa pequeña, la campana que se hallaba en la torre empezó a campanear, ella elevo su muñeca a la altura de su barbilla y observo su reloj –Oh! ¡Como pasa el tiempo! Ya son las 8:00, seguramente llego el tren ya… ¡Vengan! ¡Vengan! ¡Ya toca irnos hacia la plataforma! Ummm ¡Jorge! ¡Ven querido! No seas tan lento… Dios mío, tendremos suerte si nos encontramos con un amable maletero para llevar todo este pesado equipaje…Kairi, no te olvides de tu cartera… Limy, ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que Tedy tiene que estar dentro de tu maleta? Lo puedes perder… ¡Ah! ¡Jorge! ¡Jorge!

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo…-Se dijo Kairi mientras recogía su cartera de el asiento trasero del coche. Su padre, Jorge, había cerrado ya su periódico y se dispuso a salir del coche…El lo sabia muy bien, incluso mas que Kairi, Cuando René se ponía a organizar todo y dar ordenes… es mejor seguirlas, primero, por que todo salía bien cuando ella era la que organizaba. Y segundo, por que se ponía tan o incluso mas furiosa que la señorita Miranda alias Maléfica cuando no le hacían caso…

-¡Si capitana!-Exclamo su padre después de que René le haya pedido tomar las dos maletas de Limy…Kairi suspiro, su padre tenia cierta actitud antigua…

-¡KAIRI!-Oyó a alguien llamarla, ella volteo y fijo su mirada en un grupo de chicas, eran Yuffie, Selphie y una chica mas.

-¡Hola!- Las saludo alzando su brazo, tomo sus maletas y camino hacia sus amigas, después de haber llegado a ellas observo a la chica que se paraba al lado izquierdo de Yuffie- Selph, ¿Por qué esta tu prima aquí?

-Ah! Ella vino a islas del destino por un asunto de sus padres ahí…-Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Ella vino a la estación porque me quería acompañar hasta que yo subiera al tren… ¿no es linda?

-Mi nombre es Nicole…-Se presento la chica, sus ojos eran de un café verdoso, su cabello era de un color oscuro pero no tanto como el de Yuffie.

-Mucho gusto…soy Kairi-Se presento ella misma.

-Bien… ¡que estamos esperando! –Yuffie exclamo y tomo sus maletas- Entremos, ya son las 8:15… no puedo creerlo…

Las cuatro chicas se echaron a correr, entraron al gran edificio y se dirigieron al tren 211

**111111111111**

-Muy bien… ya es hora… Kairi, no olvides el kit de primeros auxilios que empaque en tu maleta, en la morada ya sabes… Cuida muy bien a Limy, si esta triste cómprale un dulce o algo y confórtala, llámame tan pronto llegues y dale este regalo a la señorita Miranda por su generosidad al aceptarlas a las dos este año también…-René decía, Kairi solo afirmaba con la cabeza, Limy solo las miraba esperando a que su madre se despidiese de ella-Oh Dios mío, ahora sin ti ni Limy todo estará tan silencioso en casa…- Las dos se abrazaron, Limy haló el vestido de su madre en señal de que quería despedirse también, las dos se separaron, René volteo a Limy y empezó a hablarle.

-Que te vaya bien hija…-Kairi volteo para encontrarse con los ojos azules de su padre, el le sonrió, ella le respondió con otra sonrisa, los dos se abrazaron por un largo tiempo.

-¿Estarán bien sin nosotras?- Pregunto Kairi, el solo sonrió y le beso la frente.

-Apuesta que si- Se separaron, el echo una risa, Kairi le miro curiosa-Por lo menos no oiremos los regaños injustos de René por lo que te hace Limy todas las mañanas.

-¿Qué?-Kairi le miro realmente sorprendida- ¡¿Todo este tiempo estuviste de mi lado?!

-¿Qué esperabas? Limy es tan astuta como tu madre…solo que René no puede resistirse a las tiernas actuaciones de Limy…- Jorge rio otra vez, Kairi echo un pequeño gruñido y le dio un pequeño puño en el brazo.

-Gracias papá-Kairi lo abrazo una vez más y camino hacia sus amigas, luego volteo para ver a Limy despedirse de su padre-Limy, el tren ya va a echar a andar, deprisa.

-¡Si!- Limy corrió hacia ellas. Nicole se despidió y se fue con los padres de Selphie, Yuffie se despidió de sus padres y de su hermano menor goofy.

-¡Adiós!- Se despidieron todas ya dentro del tren, las puertas se cerraron y el tren echo a andar, sus familiares poco a poco se iban convirtiendo en unos pequeños puntos…hasta que pasaron por el túnel que las conducía a afuera lo cual quebró la imagen de sus familiares alzando los brazos y gritando que les fuera bien y que se comportaran.

**1111111111111111111**

-¡Por fin!-Exclamo Yuffie con tono aliviado-Un minuto mas con ese hermanito mío y les juro que hubiera quedado como asesina en serie…

-Si claro… ahora dices que lo odias pero en el fondo lo amas-dijo Selphie en su alegre tono.

-Si...Si…muy MUY en el fondo –respondió Yuffie.

-¡Aw! Te da vergüenza mostrar tu afecto… ¡QUE TIERNO!-Siguió Selphie.

-Si…Me da vergüenza ajena oírte decir esas cosas en ese tono…- Yuffie respondió algo frustrada, Kairi dio una pequeña risa y miro hacia su alrededor, casi todas las estudiantes de la academia estaban ahí…espera, donde…

-¿Dónde esta Namine?- pregunto Kairi mirando a su alrededor sin encontrar a la chica rubia.

-Dijo que su padre la llevaría con el…parece que el fue ascendido en su trabajo-dijo Yuffie buscando un paquete de papas que estaba en su cartera.

-¿Su padre? ¿No es el un educador?-pregunto Kairi

-Si tú ya sabes… antes enseñaba en uno de las academias de la cadena de Fenix para hombres…-dijo Selphie.

-Me pregunto a que lo ascenderán…

-No se… tal vez a consejero del director o sub director o algo así…

-Tal vez le tocara ser coordinador académico en la academia de Lunar Fenix

-Ya sabes, la que nos hablo Yuffie.

-heh--¿Así es como se llama?-Kairi empezó a reír- jaja ¿no les parece un nombre algo tonto?

Sus dos acompañantes intercambiaron miradas… no parecían estar del todo de acuerdo con ella, ella solo guardo silencio hasta que alguna de sus dos amigas diera a comenzar una nueva conversación mientras Limy dormía apoyándose en el hombro de Kairi.

Las horas pasaron, Kairi entro al baño para ponerse el uniforme obligatorio de su academia, una camisa Oxford de manga corta para los climas calientes, una falda de cuadros azul claro, azul oscuro y blanco, corbata del mismo color que la falda, y cualquier calzado que quisieran, en el caso de Kairi, unas medias rodilleras azules oscuras y unos zapatos negros.

-_LAS ESTUDIANTES DE LA ACADEMIA PUNTO BLANCO, YA AN LLEGADO A SU DESTINO, POR FAVOR BAJEN DEL TREN _–Una voz sonó por todo el tren, Kairi suspiro, ya habían pasado por lo menos tres horas, esto significaba que ya estaban en la ciudad de Disney** (¡Sip! Disney es la ciudad mas prestigiosa en este fic… además quiero incluir tantos personajes como pueda) –**_LOS ESTUDIANTES DE LUNAR FENIX TAMBIEN DEBEN BAJAR DEL TREN EN ESTE INSTANTE. ESO ES TODO. DISFRUTEN SUS ESTUDIOS CHICOS._

-¡Les dije que si iba a haber una academia de fénix a nuestro lado!-Dijo Yuffie sacando la lengua confirmando que sus investigaciones eran verdaderas.

-Cierto, ¿pero quien afirma que es vecina?

-Ustedes verán… ¡una academia justo al lado de la nuestra!- Dijo Yuffie mientras reía, Selphie y Kairi intercambiaron miradas riendo en sus adentros.

**11111111111111111111**

La mirada de la señorita Miranda tan seria como siempre miraba con severidad a cada estudiante que se paraba en frente de ella, era la reunión de principio de año en la que Miranda llamaba por los nombres a todas y a cada una de las que se presentaban en el salón… La academia estaba dividida por grupos A B C D no importaba en que grado estuvieras, siempre tenias que seguir el horario que se te asigno.

-Ahora, por favor, grupo C entre al salón- Kairi suspiro con un poco de nerviosismo… odiaba su apellido, siempre era uno de los primeros en la lista… además, odiaba su segundo nombre, sus amigas le reconocían como Kairi Anders, Miranda le reconocía como Kairi Michel Anders; Esto le hacia odiar incluso mas a la malvada maléfica de su academia.

Ya todo el grupo estaba en el salón, Miranda siguió mirándoles, ellas se sentaron en sus lugares correspondidos y esperaron a que la vieja señora tomara su cuaderno y empezara a llamar lista. Kairi miro a su alrededor disimuladamente, no conocía a muchas personas en su propio grupo… Yuffie estaba en el grupo A, y Selphie en el grupo D, Namine estaba en el grupo B pero dijo que se pasaría al C este año… sin embargo ella no se podía ver por lo que Kairi alcanzaba a ver del salón, Limy se sentaba al lado suyo, parecía que quería llorar por la severidad de la mirada de Miranda, a su otro lado estaba una chica que parecía un año menor que ella, sus ojos eran de un azul rey y su cabello era rubio cogido por una diadema negra, Kairi la reconoció como Alicia de El mundo de los corazones también llamado el país de las maravillas.

-Muy bien, empezare a llamar lista…-La voz severa de Miranda resonó por el salón, Kairi volvió a fijar su mirada hacia su directora quien se paraba justo en la mitad del salón- Agatha Gertrudis Abrehem -Todas las chicas empezaron a reír tras el nombre dicho, era algo frustrante para la chica que se estaba parando con los puños cerrados fuertemente mirando hacia el piso.

-Puedes sentarte, Zena Acrusalus- Una vez mas las chicas empezaron a reír tan bajo como pudieron, Zena parecía que quería llorar- También siéntate, Kairi Michel Anders- Ella se levanto de su silla mirando firmemente a su directora, ella le sonrió con una mueca mientras todas a su alrededor le daban malas miradas… si, era en algunas partes, la mas odiada de la clase. –Siéntate por favor, Limy Ivinda Anders- Su hermanita alzo su mirada observando como Miranda le miraba con severidad disgustosa – ¿Así que eres la hermana menor de la señorita Kairi? Un gusto.

Kairi observo a Limy que parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento, Las chicas a su alrededor también estaban algo sentidas de cómo se veía Limy tan asustada de la directora lo cual Miranda no parecía notar.

-Y-yo…es- es….-Limy trataba de formar palabras, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para ello-Kairi…-Limy volteo a mirar a su hermana, Miranda también fijo sus ojos en Kairi quien parecía que no tenia mucho que decir.

-Uh… yo…yo…yo creo que llevare a Limy a la enfermería…-trato de mentir Kairi tomando la mano de Limy- parece que esta algo…pálida—

-Si, adelante-respondió Miranda, Limy miro a Kairi dándole gracias con una sonrisa, Kairi devolvió la sonrisa y empezó a caminar con su hermanita hacia la salida.

-¡Kairi! ¡Eres la mejor!-Limy le abrazo, Kairi le miro de mala gana pero luego se le ocurrió algo.

-¿Esto significa que tendrás que dejar de hacer esas idiotas bromas esta bien?-Limy le miro enfadada.

-¿¡Que?!

-Ah… ¿Entonces quieres volver a donde maléfica?

-¡NO! ¡Todo menos eso!

-Jeje, entonces no mas bromas pesadas por todo un mes cuando estemos en casa.

Limy suspiro y acepto, las dos se sentaron en una banca que se encontraba por el pasillo.

-¿Kairi?

-¿Hm?

-¿Ese castillo estaba antes ahí?-Kairi fijo su mirada hacia los arboles que mostraba la ventana, y también unas… ¿Torres? Kairi se levanto de la banca y camino hacia la ventana, a lo lejos podía divisar un letrero con un nombre….

-Academia Lunar Fenix…

**2222222222222222222**

Sora miro a su alrededor mostrándose muy curioso, nunca había estado en un internado en sus 16 años de vida, ni mucho menos en una academia, ya era hora de que le dejaran estar con diferentes chicos de su misma edad…así fuera de la manera mas aburrida…estudiando.

No es que el odiara estudiar ni nada parecido, pero cuando tenia la oportunidad de estar con sus amigos, le parecía un tanto aburrido ya que el director era algo severo… aunque no tanto como su tutora personal Leblanc, quien se la pasaba haciendo cosas extrañas… MUY extrañas.

De todos modos, volviendo al tema del internado… Wow, si que era grande, Un letrero gigante decía "Academia Lunar Fenix", era algo exagerado poner tales cosas a la entrada, pero daba lo mismo… El edificio si que parecía viejo, aunque la pura verdad es que lo habían terminado de construir hace tres o dos semanas ya. Ya saben, uno de esos edificios que tratan, y satisfactoriamente logran lucir viejos, clásicos y medievales.

-¡A-Atención chicos!-El profesor Fogg dijo, los chicos fijaron su vista al profesor Fogg quien se veía algo nervioso- Chicos, debo informarles acerca de su director, no es bueno decir estas cosas ya que el reglamento lo prohíbe pero… traten de evitar el habla con el director... ¿Esta bien? Bien, ya tenemos que entrar a la asamblea de principio de año.

Sora dio un suspiro y camino hacia su amigo de ojos verdes claros y cabello blanco…Riku le miro algo curioso, sora volvió a suspirar y le echo una mala mirada.

-Supuestamente esto tiene que ser divertido…-Dijo Sora, Riku rio un poco.

-¡Vamos Sora! ¡No es tan malo! Vas a ver que será divertido este año…

-Que va, aquí los chicos no es que sean muy amigables ¿Sabes?

-¡eh! ¡Es porque eres el nuevo!

-No me digas, ¿siempre se tiene que molestar al nuevo? No lo creo –Sora le miro algo enfadado, su amigo siguió sonriendo ignorando las quejas.

-Ah, Sora, ¿Ya sabes sobre la academia que es nuestra vecina verdad? –pregunto el chico, Sora afirmo con la cabeza- Mi viejo dijo que Namine esta en esa academia, ¡tal vez eso te daría un chance para invitarla a salir!

-¡Q-Que dices!-Sora se ruborizo ante el comentario- ¡No hay manera de que eso pase!

-Admítelo, te gusta- Riku rodeo con el brazo el hombro de sora- Es solo que eres muy tímido… ¡Anda! ¡Dilo!

-¡Ya te dije que no es cierto…!-Sora tomó el brazo de Riku y se lo quito de encima, Riku solo rio una ultima vez hasta que llegaron al comedor donde se daría la asamblea.

-Muy bien chicos, les suplico se comporten- El profesor Fogg siguió caminado hasta una puerta que se hallaba al fondo. Después de unos minutos de espera, Fogg entro al comedor con un hombre de aspecto algo discreto misterioso y serio a su lado, el hombre los miro a todos y sonrió, camino hacia el equipo de sonido que se encontraba en medio del comedor y tomo el micrófono.

-Buenos días caballeros- El hombre hablo- Este es tanto su primer año en la academia Lunar Fenix como mi primer año como rector o director de una escuela o bien dicho una academia, me alegro de verlos tan formales y caballerosos como siempre, espero les guste su estancia durante el año…

-Dios, este hombre viene inspirado- Riku dijo tan bajo como pudo, Sora solo afirmo con la cabeza, pero luego frunció el ceño y siguió prestándole atención al rector.

-Quiero entonces presentarme…-El hombre siguió hablando.

-Oh! No me digas que aun estas molesto por el comentario sobre Namine…-Riku murmuro, Sora volteo su cabeza hacia Riku ignorando la presentación de su nuevo rector.

-Ya te dije que no me gusta- Sora frunció mas el ceño- Además, a mi ya me gusta otra chica.

-¿En serio?- Riku alzo una ceja algo indeciso de creerle a Sora o no. –Y… ¿Cómo es ella?

-Es linda…MUY- Dios, no podía creer que estaba diciendo tal mentira, pero a el no le gustaba Namine, eran buenos amigos, pero nada mas.

-Ah… ¿Y como es? Descríbela- Riku siguió mirándole, Sora ya se estaba poniendo un tanto nervioso.

-Bueno, tiene…unos ojos, vi-violetas…-Dijo recordando a la chica con la que tropezó ayer, era mona, MUY para el.

-¿Si…?

-Tiene el cabello un poco más debajo de los hombros y es de un tono rojo…

-Aja…

-Es linda, tierna, es amble, algo tímida- Espera, ¿Por qué estaba hablando como si la conociera? ¡Solo le hablo y vio por aproximadamente 10 minutos!

-Hey… -Riku empezó a reír.

-¿Qué?

-Estas describiendo a alguien que conozco ¿sabes?

-¿En serio?

-Excepto que tiene ojos azules y cabello rubio.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡No otra vez!

-¡Namine!

-¡Por Dios! Consíguete una vida ¿quieres?

-Chicos- El señor Fogg se acero a ellos – presten atención.

-lo sentimos-Los dos se disculparon.

-…Y como ultimo, quiero decir la regla mas importante en esta academia- El hombre dijo con severidad- No tengan ninguna clase de contacto con la academia Punto Blanco o de lo contrario… ¡Serán expulsados!

**3333333333333**

-No tengan ninguna clase de contacto con la academia Lunar Fenix o de lo contrario serán expulsadas- Miranda termino con esta frase la asamblea de principio de año, se fue prácticamente marchando y abrió la puerta lo mas fuerte que pudo-- Namine suspiro, seguramente el rector de La academia lunar fénix también estaba diciendo estas ultimas palabres…Era irritante recordar la pelea entre estos dos…

_FLASH BACK_

_**(Esto es una hora antes de que los estudiantes llegaran)**_

_Namine alzo su mirada al reloj, eran las 10:30, bajo otra vez su mirada __para enfocarla en su padre… La pura verdad es que no estaban familiarizados en sangre, ella fue adoptada a sus tres años después de que su padre hubiera muerto en un accidente… no estaba segura donde estaría su madre._

_Alguien tocaba la puerta. Ella le siguió mirando, el no hizo ningún movimiento._

_-¿No vas a abrir la puerta?- Namine pregunto, su padre volteo su cabeza hacia ella, otro sonido de que alguien llamaba a la puerta sonó._

_-¿Por qué no la abres tu?_

_-Por que yo ya tuve suficiente con que me obligaras a estarme en esta oficina por tanto tiempo._

_-Tu…niña grosera…-El hombre apretó sus puños y se levantó de su puesto- Muy bien…_

_Al abrirla una mujer entro empujando a su padre hasta que chocara en la pared, Namine se levanto de su silla y se acerco a ellos, la mujer que estaba era… La señorita Miranda._

_-¿Quién eres? ¿Cuál es tu posición? ¿Por qué esta este edificio al lado de mi academia?- Maléfica pregunto al hombre que se paraba en frente de ella._

_-Mi Nombre es DiZ –El hombre quien era su padre dijo- No creo que necesite saber mi posición ya que esta muy claro por mi apariencia._

_-oh! Entonces usted debe ser el nuevo conserje que mande a pedir… ¡nunca pensé que ibas a llegar tan rápido!- Maléfica le sonrió, Cid gruño un poco, Namine corrió hacia el para calmarlo. -¿Señorita Skillings?_

_-Señorita Miranda… este es mi padre…-Namine presento a DiZ._

_-Y como ya le dije señora…- DiZ le dio una mala mirada- Yo soy el nuevo Rector de la nueva Academia Lunar Fenix._

_-¡No puede ser!- Miranda se veía algo sorprendida- ¿Un conserje como rector? ¿En que estará pensando el ministro de educación? Esto es un insulto._

_-Lo que es un insulto es que le permitieren a una mujer de tercera edad como usted ser la rectora de una academia como punto blanco- DiZ Respondió._

_-¿Esta insinuando que soy vieja?_

_-¡No! Solo estoy insinuando que es una mujer de tercera edad que enseña en una academia para jóvenes que no son parecidas a usted._

_-Si no le gusta tanto mi academia ¿¡porque no retira a su hija de la academia?!_

_-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con usted así que mas le vale no se meta en la vida de mi hija y la mía!_

_-¡AAAHHHH! ¡Si ella no fuera la hija de Aerith yo no la dejaría seguir en la academia!_

_Silencio._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Namine volvió a suspirar, después de lo que paso Miranda salió de la oficina…

Este año iba a ser frustrante…

**1111111111111111111**

-No puedo creerlo- Aurora otra de las estudiantes dijo- ¡Me toca compartir habitación con Kairi Anders!

-Tranquila, yo también estoy muy entusiasmada con la idea-Kairi dijo sarcásticamente mientras desempacaba algunas cosas de su maleta para luego ponerlas en el armario que estaba junto a su cama.

-No es para tanto Aurora-Alicia, quien estaba ayudando a Kairi dijo- Aun no entiendo que le ves de malo Kairi, ella es muy buena persona.

-Si Claro- Aurora se acostó en su cama y empezó a dormir, después de todo, ya eran las 9:30 pm.

-¿Por que tienen ese tipo de conversaciones en frente de mi? Están hablando de mi ¿sabes?-Kairi miro a Alicia, ella solo sonrió.

-Oh, ¿entonces crees que es mejor que lo ágamos a tus espaldas?- Alicia dijo mientras ponía una camisa purpura en uno de los estantes del armario.

-Eso no es lo que quiero decir…-Kairi se detuvo a decir, de repente la puerta se abrió mostrando a Yuffie.

-¡¡KAIRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!-ella grito.

-Yuffie, no grites así, ¿no ves que hay personas durmiendo?-Kairi cubrió con la mano la boca de Yuffie.

-Si te refieres a las chicas de las otras habitaciones coincido…-Alicia rio un poco- Pero si te refieres a Aurora, ella tiene un sueño tan profundo que puedo tocar música con una banda al lado de ella y no se da cuenta.

-MMM mfff…bbfff….accc-.--Yuffie trataba de hablar otra vez de la mano de Kairi pero no podía lograr ninguna palabra, ella quito su mano y dejo que Yuffie respirara y hablara- Kairi, Kairi, ¿Viste? ¡Academia Lunar Fenix!

-Si, si…-Alicia dijo empujando a Yuffie para que saliera- Ya todas sabemos sobre la nueva academia… buenas noches Yuffie.

-Ah!- Yuffie trato de decir algo pero Alicia cerro la puerta justo en frente.

**111111111111111111111111111111**

Kairi estaba durmiendo, sentía la tranquilidad y silencio que se formaba alrededor de ella, de vez en cuando volteaba para encontrar una nueva posición confortante para dormir… solo dormía…

-Kairi…

Alguien decía, ella volteo otra vez y siguió durmiendo.

-¿Kairi…Estas despierta?

-¿Hm?-Kairi abrió un poco los ojos para ver dos figuras.

-¡Ven Kairi! Vamos a explorar le nueva academia lunar fénix-otra voz dijo algo emocionada…

-Vamos a entrar en secreto…

-¡¿Qué?!- Ella casi gritaba mientras se sentaba en la cama rápidamente pidiendo figurar a Yuffie y a Alicia sentadas en su cama.

-¿As silencio quieres?-Dijo Alicia, Kairi miro a su alrededor, ahí estaban por lo menos cinco o seis chicas quienes le miraban con miradas asesinas.

-¡Si nos descubren nos matan!-Una de las chicas dijo.

-Bueno Kairi… ¿Quieres venir?

-Yo…-Kairi miro a todas las que estaban…-Yo…- Ella volvió a caerse acostada en su cama.

-¿Kairi?

-Yo……

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**Por fin termineeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! **__**Perdón por que el preview fuera al tan final…. El próximo si va estar en el principio mitad o final…**_

_**JeJe… esta largo este capitulo…estoy feliz… ¡¡SI LES CANSA TENER CAPITULOS ASI DE LARGOS PORFA AVISENME!!**_

_**OK, Preview:**_

**Cap3 (preview) : El plan de las tres horas.**

_-Muy bien, nuestro plan es este, Bella va a ser nuestro distractor para que Malefica no aga su ronda de esta noche, ella ya sabe que se tiene que hacer…_

_**1111111**_

_-¡¡Plan de las tres horas comienza ya!!_

_-¡Dios Chicas!, ¡esto no va a funcionar!_

_-Pesimista…¡AHHH! ¡Alguien viene!_

_**2222222222**_

_-¿Alguien anda ahí? _

_Un pequeño chillido se ollo, un arbusto se movio mostrando a una chica de cabello rojo y ojos azules…Sora abrió sus ojos con sorpresa._

_-¿Tu?_

_**333333333**_

_-¿Qué planean hacer?_

_-Tranquila, solo estamos echando un viztaso a este lugar._

_-¿¡Están locas?! Maléfica esta despierta y puede llegar en…_

_-¿Qué quería decir señorita Skillings?_

_-¡Se-Se-Señorita…!_

_**111111111111**_

_**Dios mío, estas son las peores tres horas de mi vida…**_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**Ya esta, me gustaría que comentaran..**

**AvrilKKK**


	3. El plan de las tres horas

_**¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron?¡ Bueno yo si los extrañe a ustedes! Solo para decirles….¡Los que no son socios de fanfiction ya pueden comentar!**_

**Además, mi mail siempre esta abierto para sus comentarios…**

**Sora: Y solo para que sepan…Kingdom hearts no le pertenece a AvrilKKK**

**AvrilKKK:**** Entiendo que es duro…pero sean fuertes….:(-----No mentiras…**

**Selphie: Ella esta loca…y es extraña, y además se cree graciosa…pero aun así es la autora de este fic, ¡así que disfruten el fic!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Cp3:El plan de las tres horas**

Yuffie camino por el oscuro pasillo en su traje de 'ninja' que consistía en un short negro, una camisa verde, una bufanda naranja, un par de medias rodilleras blancas y unos tennis cafés, su cabello tenia un accesorio algo peculiar el cual era una cinta naranja alrededor de su cabeza.

-¡Yuffie! ¡Espera!-Ella oyó alguien llamándola por la escalera, Yuffie paró y volteo para esperar a sus compañeras del 'plan' entre las cuales estaba Kairi…

-¡Rápido! ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo…! Vamos al salón de música que siempre esta abierto-Yuffie dijo, Kairi dio un gran suspiro y le siguió, no podía creer que al final accedió a formar parte del plan de Yuffie para la exploración de la academia vecina, lunar fénix…Y todo fue gracias a una cosa que le debía después de casi matar a uno de sus clientes en su trabajo donde la señora puffle.

Las chicas bajaron en silencio, giraron a la derecha, siguieron el pasillo hasta el fondo, luego giraron a la izquierda y se encontraron justo enfrente de una gran puerta…La verdad es que la academia de punto blanco trato de alguna forma ser fácil para recordar, por eso es que los pasillos y las puertas casi siempre tenían algo diferente, así fuera la decoración o el color…En este caso, el área de artes se hallaba en un pasillo que estaba decorado en un azul casi pálido con un blanco quemado.

-Alicia, Abre la puerta- Murmuro Yuffie, Alicia volteo a mirarla sorprendida y nerviosa.

-¿Q-que?-Alicia pregunto asustada-Olvídalo, solo alguien muy cuidadoso puede abrirla, esta puerta rechina al ser abierta con fuerza.

-Se lo que digo cuando quiero que la abras, Ahora hazlo.

Alicia asintió con miedo en sus ojos y se apoyó en la pesada puerta para empujarla algo suave…Por el momento la puerta no había sonado, hasta que por fin se ha cercaba a su destino.

-Ahí esta bien-Dijo Kairi prediciéndose a si misma que si seguía abriéndose la puerta rechinaría.

-Bien-Respondieron Yuffie y Alicia entrando una a una al salón.

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

-Chicas, solo tenemos cinco minutos para explicar el plan, vamos a tener solo diez minutos para llegar de aquí hasta el salón de salida, tendremos aproximadamente quince minutos para cruzar el jardín sin que nos vean ni dejar rastro, tendremos diez minutos para entrar a Lunar Fénix y tendremos cinco minutos para encontrarnos con nuestros 'guías' ¿Esta bien?-Jazmín, una de las chicas unidas al grupo experta en fugas dijo.-Eso completa con cuarentaicinco minutos, tendremos una hora y media para explorar y en tan solo treinta minutos regresaremos descansando para las clases de mañana.

-Pero antes de eso, tendremos quince minutos para organizar todo como si nada hubiera pasado-Dijo cenicienta, otra de las chicas-Por esto el plan se llama el plan de las tres horas.

-Muy bien, nuestro plan es este, Bella va a ser nuestro distractor para que Maléfica no agá su ronda de esta noche, ella ya sabe que se tiene que hacer… ¿verdad?-Yuffie pregunto, ella miro a una castaña que se paraba a su frente y ella asintió, Yuffie sonrió y saco unos planos que se hallaban bajo la mesa, los abrió mostrando un mapa del instituto- Nosotros estamos en este pasillo en el cuadrante 'D', la hora a la que salimos es a las 10 PM, Maléfica pasa por los siguientes pasillos a esta hora:

1. El pasillo de primero, segundo y tercero.

2. Pasillo de ingles y español.

3. Pasillo de literatura.

4. Deportes.

Oremos por que no vaya por el de Deportes ya que vamos a estar en el cuadrante 'B' que esta muy cerca…después de esto, nos encontraremos en el salón de salida y saldremos al jardín.

-Ahora llega una parte difícil-Siguió Jazmín- En el jardín hay gran iluminación en el sector donde tenemos mas facilidad de pasar, tendremos que irnos por la hilera de arboles que quedan al lado oriente del edificio, arrastrarnos con unas túnicas negras que tenemos de material oscuro y tratar de seguirle el paso a todas las chicas, Maléfica tal vez tratara de mirar al jardín cuando menos lo esperen así que no se les ocurra salir del camino…Nuestros contactos dicen que hay un pequeño agujero entre los Arboles que ellos mismos ampliaron esta tarde cuando estaban conociendo el edificio, ellos estarán en el jardín trasero donde dudan que el director nos encontrara. Al regresar, Maléfica ya estará en la cama, nos iremos cautelosamente y directamente a la entrada, ¿Entendido?

-Si-Todas contestaron.

**22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

Sora no podía dormir, aunque la cama era cómoda y el cuarto era confortante, algo no parecía estar bien…además de los ronquidos de su compañero Sebastián (**Nota autora:**_ Supuestamente el príncipe de la bella durmiente_) Sentía que esa misma noche iba a pasar algo y que no seria bueno… ¿O si? Generalmente el tenia presentimientos malos o buenos que usualmente se volvían realidad, pero este era solo un presentimiento…Esto le hacia sentir incluso mas nervioso.

La verdad es que este presentimiento había llegado desde el momento en que conoció a la chica en islas del destino, así que el ya sabia que ella se envolvía en todo esto… ¿pero como?

-No…Quiero ser yo…no yo seré el que…-Sora pudo oír a Sebastián hablando dormido mientras roncaba, Sora lo miro con disgusto y se levanto de su cama-…Yo seré el que la rescate…yo…Las chicas…vienen…

Esto hizo que Sora pusiera otra vez atención a su compañero de cuarto…¿Chicas? ¿Quiénes?

-Lunar Fénix…Punto Blanco…tengo que estar ahí…a las 10…-Sebastián continuo, Sora puso incluso mas atención…eran las 10…entonces tendría que ser a otra hora… ¿diez que?-…Van a estar…no…ahí…

Sora suspiro, era inútil despertarlo y preguntarle ya que el no le diría nada, entonces recordó el reloj despertador que su compañero había puesto en su mesa de noche…Sora tomo el reloj se fijo en que la alarma iba a sonar a las 10:45…

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

-¡HEY! ¡DiZ! ¿Cuándo me vas a dejar ir de este calabozo?-Pregunto Namine desde su cuarto acostada en su cama algo molesta.

-Eso no es un calabozo, es tu cuarto, y ya te dije, mañana en la mañana estarás en tu academia para comenzar tus estudios-Oyó decir a DiZ, ella suspiro y se levanto para ir al baño, pero mientras pasaba cerca de la ventana vio una luz que se movía dentro de el edificio de la academia punto blanco.

-¡No puede ser…!-Dijo en tono bajo y sorprendido.

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

-¡¡¡¡¡Plan de las tres horas comienza ya!!!!!-Yuffie se dijo a si misma emocionada, Kairi le miro con el seño fruncido y suspiro.

-¡Dios Chicas!, ¡esto no va a funcionar!-Dijo Kairi, Todas las chicas voltearon a mirarla y le echaron miradas asesinas, Alicia solo sonrió.

-Pesimista… ¡AHHH! ¡Alguien viene!-Alicia dijo mientras Yuffie les decía a las chicas que se escondieran…Kairi se escondió junto a Yuffie, Alicia, y Bella detrás de una extensa cortina.

Las cuatro pudieron ver una sombra larga acercándose…y se dieron cuenta que era Maléfica…

-Ya es tu turno Bella-Dijo Yuffie, Bella asintió con la cabeza y sigilosamente actuó como si estuviera caminando por el pasillo casualmente cuando choco contra Maléfica.

-¿Señorita Herredit?-Pregunto Maléfica, Bella sonrió dulcemente aunque Kairi sabia que estaba algo molesta por la mención de su apellido.

-¡Señorita Miranda! L-Lo siento, ¡En verdad lo siento!-Dijo Bella actuando algo preocupada-¡Pero es que yo solo estaba…!

-¿Qué hace a estas horas?-Pregunto Maléfica.

-Yo solo estaba…Es que…es una larga historia…-Dijo Bella.

-Entonces no la tiene que decir, ahora mismo estoy en mi ronda nocturna y no estoy dispuesta a gastar tiempo-Dijo Maléfica, El corazón de Kairi paró por un segundo… ¿Qué iban a hacer si Maléfica seguía su ronda Nocturna? Todas miraban preocupadas a Bella quien simplemente empezó a llorar, Maléfica se dio cuenta y camino hacia ella, Bella empezó a hablar sobre algo perdido y que lo quería, entonces empezó a llevársela al lado contrario del de su ronda.

-Bien hecho Bella-Una de las chicas dijo, todas salieron de su escondite y caminaron por los pasillos de la academia, nadie hablaba ni se les ocurría hacer broma alguna ya que si lo hacían, estropearían su plan.

Entonces llegaron finalmente al salón de salida, sin embargo pudieron ver dos sombras que se aproximaban a ellas, suponiendo que estas sombras eran Maléfica y Bella, las chicas atemorizadas, abrieron la puerta rápidamente, oyendo los pasos cada vez mas cerca.

-Todas salgan en orden y rápido-Dijo Kairi tratando de organizarlas, y aunque su plan estaba funcionando, lo único que conseguía eran miradas amargas.

-Kairi, sigue tu primero-Dijo Yuffie empujando a la pelirroja, esta le miro preocupada, pero no hizo nada para impedir que su amiga se fuera.

-Chicas, ¡vamos!-Alicia dijo con una sonrisa y las empezó a dirigir a la hilera de Arboles del costado Oriente del edificio.

-¿Y Yuffie?-Una de las chicas le pregunto a Kairi quien solo negó con la cabeza-Ya veo…

-Tranquilas, la encontraremos en la hilera…-Dijo Alicia.

Y efectivamente estaba ahí…con suficientes túnicas negras para cruzar.

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

-¡DiZ! ¡DiZ! ¡Te estoy hablando viejo! ¡Tengo que ir a la academia! ¡DiZ!-Grito Namine pegándole pequeños puños a la puerta que la separaba del cuarto de DiZ, Sin embargo, este no respondía…

-Esta bien…-Dijo ella-No necesito tu ayuda…

Namine empezó a tomar todas las sabanas que pudo y las amarro en una larga y resistente cuerda a la que luego ato alrededor del lavamanos, echo el resto de la cuerda por la ventana, y pudo ver que era suficientemente larga para bajar.

-Punto Blanco-Empezó a decirse a si misma-Aquí voy…

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

-¡Ew!-Muchas de las chicas decían mientras caminaban sobre la fangosa tierra, se quejaban de cuan asqueroso era, y que olía muy mal, y que habían demasiados insectos y---etc.

La verdad es que Kairi, tal como cualquier chica, tenia un cierto asco por esto…pero realmente no odiaba el lugar, pero era verdad que olía mal, y que habían demasiados insectos, y que la tierra estaba muy fangosa para caminar en ella, Pero también le encontró algo bueno, como, por ejemplo, podía ver perfectamente la luna desde el borde en el que ella estaba, y también podía ver diferentes nidos de hermosas aves en la sima de algunos arboles.

-Ya estamos aquí-Dijo una de las chicas-Lunar Fénix.

Todas miraron con curiosidad el gran edificio que se levantaba en frente de ellas, entraron por el agujero que les habían indicado, se quitaron sus túnicas, y caminaron hacia el jardín trasero donde efectivamente estaban cinco o cuatro chicos.

-Buenas noches hermosas chicas-Dijo uno de los chicos arrodillándose como un caballero de edad media, todas las chicas rieron un poco y fueron a donde sus guías.

-Esta es la Academia Lunar Fénix para chicos, así que esperamos que les interese más que a nosotros…

El recorrido comenzó, pero Kairi se quedo mirando una torre que tenia una cuerda de sabanas colgando… ¿Alguien se escapo?

Para cuando Kairi se dio cuenta, ya se había perdido del grupo.

**22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

-Chicas… ¿Donde están…?-Sora pudo oír a alguien decir algo bajo y asustado…era la voz de una chica quien parecía perdida. El siguió la voz deseando que no fuera algo o alguien que le trajera problemas.

-¿Quién…?-Sora empezó, pero luego una persona salto encima suyo, Sora la miro sorprendido mientras identificaba que era la chica que encontró en islas del destino, pero al parecer, ella no se había dado cuenta de quien era el.

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Kairi abrió sus ojos en calma sonriendo por haber encontrado uno de los 'guías', seguramente Yuffie se dio cuenta que ella faltaba, y le dijo a alguno de sus guías que la buscara. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que no era así, ya que pudo ver que al que estaba abrazando era nadie mas ni nadie menos que el chico de islas del Destino…

-¿Sora?-Kairi pregunto en un murmuro…El chico sonrió y se separo de ella.

-Al menos recordaste mi nombre-dijo el chico sonriendo incluso más alegre, Kairi se sonrojo y dio unos pasos más atrás.

-P-Perdona…es solo que…y…em…me perdí…del grupo…pensé…tu mi guía…y…-Kairi empezó a decir, pero Sora en realidad no le entendía del todo lo cual Kairi noto y con un suspiro de derrota dijo un simple-Lo siento…

-No importa…Ahora lo de los guías…-Empezó a decir Sora, entonces Kairi recordó que uno de los guías estaba hablando sobre un guía que faltaba.

-¡No puede ser!-Se dijo pero sin saberlo, Sora la oyó y le miro confundido, Kairi le sonrió algo rosada de la vergüenza y empezó a hablar- ¿Puede ser que tu eres uno de los guías? ¡Ya sabes! La del tour de Lunar Fénix

-¿Tour de Lunar…Fénix?-Empezó Sora, pero luego cayo en cuenta de lo que pasaba y decidió decir una pequeña mentira- ¡Claro que soy un guía! Por una extraña razón ni alarma no sonó y me quede dormido.

-Que bien, Por qué me perdí del grupo… ¿Sabrás por donde estarán entonces?-Pregunto Kairi con una pequeña sonrisa algo roja de vergüenza y timidez.

-Yo…-Empezó Sora tratando de inventarse una escusa- …A decir verdad, yo también me perdí del grupo.

Kairi lo miro decepcionada, pero no de el, solo de no poder estar segura de que sus compañeras iban a hacer algo extraño, o juguetón durante el tour…

**33333333333333333333333333**

Namine se escabullo entre las sombras que producían las paredes cada vez que podía, se escondía detrás de algunas estatuas que se hallaban por los pasillos, también detrás de las cortinas, de las mesas, de los pupitres de salones, para solo darse cuenta de que había un pequeño ruido arriba, ella decidió subir las escaleras por donde estaban los dormitorios y oyó a una mujer hablando en uno de las habitaciones, ella se aproximo a la puerta y escucho algunas cosas:

-Ahora, tú ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, esto no es una broma, Lunar Fénix nos causara unos grandes dolores de cabeza si no haces este trabajo-Namine escucho a una mujer decir.

-Lo siento Miranda-La voz de un hombre dijo, Namine se asomo por un agujero en la puerta y pudo ver que había un hombre algo gordo y de cara algo, podría decirse, sospechosa.

-Ya lo sabes Pete, Esto no se puede quedar así…-La mujer dijo acercándose a la puerta, Namine dio unos pasos atrás atemorizada y corrió hacia una matera donde se encontró con un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules que miraba también a la puerta donde la mujer iba a salir.

-¿Quién eres…?-Namine empezó, pero el chico le interrumpió con un 'shhh' y un dedo sobre los labios.

-Miranda…-El hombre dijo mientras la luz del cuarto se esparcía por la pared mostrando dos sombras.

-Espero resultados-Ella dijo, y salió del cuarto…Namine casi hecho un grito, pero se contuvo al morderse el labio inferior.

'_Maléfica__' _Entonces pensó.

**222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

Sora ya se estaba empezando a sentir incomodo al lado de la pelirroja, ella de vez en cuando lo miraba y le sonreía, a veces sus miradas se cruzaban y ambos se sonrojaban por vergüenza, ninguno de los dos hablaba…todo era silencio, hasta que empezaron a oír algunos movimientos…

-¿Oíste algo?-Sora pregunto, Kairi lo miro algo asustada y apunto con el dedo a un arbusto.

-Creo viene de ahí-Dijo ella.

Sora se acerco silencioso y miro al arbusto con curiosidad.

-¿Alguien anda ahí?-pregunto Kairi algo preocupada. Sora se acerco al arbusto y extendió su brazo para ver si algo estaba ahí.

Un pequeño chillido se oyó, un arbusto se movió mostrando a una chica de cabello rojo y ojos azules…Sora abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Tu?-Las dos chicas preguntaron, Sora miro confundido y se dio cuenta de que el había buscado en el arbusto equivocado.

-¿Se conocen?-Pregunto Sora, las dos chicas voltearon a mirarlo.

-Ella es Ariel Atlantis, viene de Atlántida…Ella es una prima lejana.-Kairi dijo, luego volvió a mirar a Ariel diciendo '¿Por que estas aquí?'

-Me trasferí este año a la academia, vine para el tour, pero nadie estaba aquí…-Ariel dijo-De echo, ya estoy recibiendo una llamada de las chicas.

-¡_Ariel! ¿Ya encontraste a Kairi?-_La voz de una chica se escucho desde el radio que tenia Ariel en la mano, Sora se acercó con curiosidad.

-¿Yuffie? ¿Que esta pasando?-Kairi pregunto.

-_Kairi recibimos un mensaje de Bella, ella dijo que 20 minutos después que nosotras salimos, Miranda la mando a dormir y siguió con su ronda…_

-¿Qué hay de malo?-Pregunto Kairi.

-_Cuando llego a su cuarto, ¡pudo ver que Maléfica se dirigía a Lunar Fénix! Esto no es bueno… ¡vete a Punto blanco ahora! Nos encontraremos ahí después._

-¡No puede ser! –Kairi se dijo a si misma mientras miraba a Sora quien le miraba confundido- Nos tenemos que ir…

-¿Tan pronto?-Pregunto Ariel, Kairi solo volteo a darle una mirada asesina y volvió con Sora.

-Perdón por causarte tantos problemas, pero ahora nos tenemos que ir…probablemente las otras ya están tratando de llegar a punto Blanco-Kairi dijo sonriendo a Sora-Eh… Muchas Gracias…Espero volvernos a ver en otra ocasión…menos incomoda…

-Si…Claro…-Sora dijo con otra sonrisa…los dos se quedaron en silencio por un minuto hasta que por fin se despidieron.

-Nos vemos…-Kairi dijo.

Sora observo como la pelirroja se alejaba en la oscuridad con Ariel, Echo un suspiro y volteo para volver a su cuarto…pero mientras caminaba por el pasillo, pudo ver que habían unas sombras que se reflejaban en la pared…`_Deben ser las de punto Blanco_´

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Namine siguió con la vista a Maléfica y a su compañero seguir por el pasillo hasta que se perdieran de su vista, suspiró aliviada y volteo a ver a su desconocido compañero.

-¿Ahora si dime quien eres?-Pregunto, el chico sonrió y salió corriendo-¡Oye! …no vale la pena…

-¿Namine?-Escucho alguien llamarla, ella volteo para ver a Yuffie.

-Espera… ¡¿YUFFIE?! ¿Por qué estas aquí?-ella pregunto, su amiga solo sonrió y la tomo de la mano llevándola hacia una esquina oscura, ahí estaban otras cinco o seis chicas.

-¿Qué planean hacer?-Namine pregunto sentándose en el suelo, las chicas sonrieron, sin embargo Namine solo les echo miradas asesinas-Esto no me parece gracioso enserio Ma---

-Tranquila, solo estamos echando un vistazo a este lugar-Una de las chicas dijo interrumpiendo a Namine quien suspiro y luego volvió al estado alarmado parándose.

-¿¡Están locas?! Maléfica esta despierta y puede llegar en…-Namine empezó, pero alguien la interrumpió.

-¿Qué quería decir señorita Skillings?-Alguien dijo, Namine miro aterrorizada a sus compañeras quien parecían estar pálidas del horror, Namine trago saliva y volteo sorprendida.

-¡Se-Se-Señorita…!-Namine parpadeo dos veces y se calmo- ¿Señora Puffle? ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿No debería estar en su tienda en islas del destino?

-Ahora soy la cocinera líder oficial de Lunar Fénix-Dijo La señora Puffle con una gran sonrisa-Las oí hablando entonces decidí venir, pero en mi camino me encontré con este chiquillo-Dijo la chica mientras mostraba al chico con quien se topo Namine…

-¿Tu?-Pregunto Namine, el solo sonrió un poco y miro a la señora Puffle.

-Este pequeño hombrecito parece ser parte de 'El tour de Lunar Fénix', supongo que ustedes también ¿eh?-Dijo la señora Puffle, Namine volteo a mirar a Yuffie quien asintió, volvió su vista otra vez a la señora Puffle-No se imaginan en cuantos problemas se meterán…

-Si…-Todas dijeron al unísono.

-Pero no conmigo…-Dijo La señora Puffle sonriendo, las chicas la miraron confundidas-Váyanse antes de que cambie de opinión ¿esta bien?

-¡Si!-Todas dijeron empezando a correr.

-En cuanto a ti Namine…tienes que volver a tu cuarto-Dijo La señora Puffle, Namine suspiro con cara que decía '¿Tengo?'- Y tu pequeño Roxas…Escolta a la hija de tu Rector a la torre de la derecha, ¡Enseguida!

-Si señora…-Roxas dijo suspirando, La señora Puffle se fue y los dos se quedaron solos- ¿Vamos?

-Muy bien…-Namine dijo suspirando.

Así termino la pesadilla.

**TodosTodosTodosTodosTodosTodosTodosTodosTodos**

'_Dios mío…estas fueron las peores tres horas de mi vida' _Era lo que ahora pensaban todos en sus camas…

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**Aquí termino el capi….**_

_**Bueno, el preview:**_

**Cap4 (****Preview****): Celulares de Fines de semanas**

**1111111111111111111111111111111**

_-Kairi ¿Te gustaría ir de compras este fin de semana?_

_-¿Podemos?_

_-¡Da! Es un fin de semana, ¡obviamente podremos!_

**222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

_-Las chicas de punto Blanco son chicas aun…un fin de semana en el centro comercial para ellas es algo normal…_

_-¿Seguro que podemos salir en fines de semanas?_

_-No…_

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

_-¿Es ese un celular?_

_-¡Levántalo! ¡ Levántalo!_

_-¿De quien es?_

_-Es de…_

_-¡CUIDADO!_

**2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

_-Esto no es __mío…_

_-Amigo…¿Eso es de una chica? _

_-¡Que bien!_

**11111111111111111111111111111**

"_Tenemos que hacer algo…no podemos seguir con estos celulares…¿O si?"_

"_Tranquilízate Kairi…Después de todo 'Solo nosotros sabemos sobre esto'…"_

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

_-Ugh…tengo __nauseas…_

_-¿Namine? ¡Namine!_

**TodosTodosTodosTodosTodosTodosTodosTodosTodos**

_**Esto no es bueno…Nada bueno…**_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios por cierto! **__¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Empezando del próximo capi, empiezo a responder los __reviews__!!!!_

_**Att:**_

_**AvrilKKK**_


End file.
